The Last Namazike
by Majora Uzumaki
Summary: What happens when Naruto is kidnapped age four? and is raised by two of the top Iwa shoinboi? how will this affect Konoha? how will this affect Hinata? watch as naruto conjuers his demons and ends the bad blood between Konoha and Iwa forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Namazike.

The village lied in ruin, the blood of fallen ninja and civilian alike filled the air itself. Crouched over the body of the Hokage stood the man who had past him the title, now the war veteran could not help himself but weep for the loss of the golden haired hokage and his wife. A fierce cry rang out through the air as the third Hokage and his ANBU turned to the source of the noise. Lying on the ground wrapped in a blue blanked laid the Namazike hokage's one and only son. The third Hokage approached the boy and nearly leapt for joy as the child had survived the horrific attack of the Kyrubii. But something caught the Old man's eyes, the fresh seal on the infant's stomach and then it dawned on him, the Hokage had given his one and only heir, the last memory of himself, the curse of holding the Demon Fox. With his fathers and mothers past and the demon with in him, the Third couldn't help but shutter at the raw untapped power that this child had. The War veteran hardened himself, he owed the Yondiame at least as much as to give this child the love and nurcher he deserved. He held the child towards the ANBU and without letting go he said.

"This child will be the greatest of us all, he holds the very fate of the village in his hands and we must honor him and his parents sacrifice."

The ANBU nodded and they quickly despised for the Hokage to make plans for the new child.

*4 years later*

Young Naruto was playing at a nearby park, beside him was his best friend Hinata Hyuga, Naruto always liked Hinata and her Family, they had taken care of him since he could remember and loved their company. They ran a laughed as they did as they held hands but in a childish way, but to the Young Hyuga she felt as though he was something more to her. Her father had minted Naruto's parents had done something with her and him before they pasted called a betrothal? She still didn't know what it meant but if it meant she could see Naruto everyday she didn't care. Naruto was the village hero his father wanted him to be, he was saw as a the protector of the village but it never went to his head, he loved everyone there and he wanted to be just like his jiji, the Sandiame Hokage. Naruto laughed and ran with the Hyuga heiress until they collapsed from exhaustion. Naruto saw Hinata's Parents approach the two and he smiled, he liked it when they were around, they were so kind and gentle to him that he never wanted to leave them.

In a flash of white the Naruto was snatched off the ground and all eyes widened at this new fond sight. Everyone looked up and saw a man riding a white giant bird and with it Naruto in his talons.

"ANBU! Somebody! Anybody! Take down that bird but do not harm Naruto!" Hiashi said and then a massive explosion accorded beneath their feet and they then noticed the dozens of white spiders crawling everywhere.

"Art is a Bang, Yeah!" the blonde haired man who was riding the bird said.'

Hiashi's eyes widen as he saw his wife lying gravely injured beside him. Naruto looked down and screamed at the sight as tears fell from his eyes. To Naruto he had just killed her, this man wanted Naruto and she had gotten in the way and thus he resulted in her death. Hinata looked up and called out to Naruto as the man and Naruto flew out of sight.

*over Iwa*

Deidra's mission had gone better then expected, he capture the child no problem and now he could keep this toddler from getting strong and being a problem later in life. Suddenly the wing of the clay owl he flew on blew up, he looked down to see Iwa forces engaging him; he cursed his luck as he didn't realize he was over his past village's air space. He quickly reformed the wing and took off at break neck speeds as the ground ninja followed him from the ground below.

*Iwa canyon*

Two Iwa shinboi sat on a large rock as they calmly ate their lunch, it was a nice day, and wind blew through the canyon and cooled them as they enjoyed their ramen. When suddenly a blonde haired infant crashed into the Large of the two men's lap. Both men were dumbstruck at the sight, the child looked uninjured but he looked beyond depressed. Then the realization hit the two men, blond hair, and blue eyes. They both had the same thought.

"HOLY SHIT HE'S A NAMAIZKE." The both said as they jumped and cowered. The boy just stood there, UN sure of what to do. But he then remembered the attack at the park, and how Hitomi Hyuga had been injured by his fault and sunk into a depressed state. Both Iwa ninja stared at the child, unsure of what to do, this child didn't look older than 5 and yet his father was the most dangerous man on the face of the earth and had caused hell for Iwa. The two looked at one another and then the taller man spoke.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we turn the kid in? We will get one hell of a reward." He said.

"Are you insane?! They will hang this kid in public square! Look at him! He is so young, so innocent; he has never done anything to deserve such a fate. But I have a better idea." The shorter man said.

"And what's that?" the taller man asked.

"We train him. That way we will have a Namazike fighting for Iwa! Or at the bare minimum we will have a Namazike not wanting to attack Iwa." The shorter man said.

"We would have to leave the village, if they saw him; neither you nor I could stop the mob." The taller man said.

"I am the leader of the BOULDER ops and you're the IT head specialist, what is the worst that can happen?" The short man said. Both men nodded then came out from behind the boulder and approached young Naruto, who merely sat on the ground silently weeping. The taller man had long wavy hair, he wore purple glasses, a tucked in shirt underneath his open jonin vest, he had a cowboy hat on with the Iwa hitate tied to it. He wore jeans and combat boots and had a whip strapped to his side. The shorter man had a long black cloak on with a purple shirt tucked into his jeans and had the Iwa symbol on it. The shorter man also wore a deep purple mask with bright orange and yellow eyes and long yellow spikes all around it. Naruto looked up at the men with a sad look and then went back to crying to himself. The two Iwa ninja looked at one another before the taller man bent down to Naruto's level.

"Hey what's the matter guy?" he asked. Naruto stiffed a sob.

"I-I can't go back home." Naruto said wiping his tears away.

"Why is that?" the taller man asked

"I hurt someone real bad." Naruto said.

The two Iwa ninja looked at one another again and then back at Naruto wondering what a near toddler could have done to someone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the shorter man asked. Naruto shook his in disapproval.

"Well, you will catch a cold if you stay in this cannon to long, how about we take you with us?" the shorter man asked. Naruto stopped crying and looked up at the man. Naruto thought he was a monster but these people were so kind to him, could he be forgiven for the sins he caused?

"Yes please. My name is Naruto by the way." Naruto said

"Well my name is Jarven." The taller man said

"And my name is Majora" the shorter man said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Namazike.

Chapter two

Konaha was in a state of panic. The son of the Yondiame had been stolen, the Mariach of the Hyuga clan was injured and no one was entirely sure on what to do. Hiashi Hyuga sat in his office comforting the Heir of the clan, Hinata. Hinata wept into her father's ropes in fear she would never see Naruto again, Hiashi tried his best to comfort her but he was also saddened, his wife was in the hospital in surgery for the wounds she had received during the attack and the son of his best friend was now god knows where outside the village. The council was also in a fit trying to find someone to pin the blame on from other villages to inside the village itself and the constant meetings had left the head of the Hyuga clan very drained. Hiashi looked down at Hinata, he knew of her feelings towards the boy and had no doubt they were the seeds of love and he had returned those feelings, but now Hiashi didn't know if he would see the boy again. Hiashi shook his head, if he knew anything about the boy and his father, it was that they never broke promises and they would come back to their loved ones, on their feet, or being dragged in by them.

Naruto looked around the campsite. They were somewhere in between Kiri and Kumo at the moment and everything was going fine. Over the last couple weeks he had been training into the ground with his new father like figures. They had taught him a lot and Naruto was learning at an unheard of rate, if he continued this he would be a Kage of a village before he turned 18. Naruto had already learned tree and water walking and Majora and Jarven had taught Naruto the rock clone and shadow clone which they normally wouldn't even consider, but they realized that this kid had massive chakra, his density on a scale of one being civilian and 10 being Kage was at a solid 17! They had taught him some other justu, hendge, the subsition, mud wall, but what the two missing Iwa ninja were now thinking about were what other justu to teach the boy.

"We could always go to Konaha and pick up his father's justu, it's not like we could use them, and no doubt he would pick them up within the month." Jarven said.

"I agree, but first we have to discuss it with him, I will go into the village alone and grab them and I need to know if he wants to give a letter or a message to anyone." Majora said.

"I will agree to the message but I feel like I should go too, we can leave clones here to protect the boy and to alert us of any trouble.' Jarven said back.

Jarven and Majora approached Naruto who was at the moment practicing cheetah style taijustu which made it wild, fast, and unpredictable.

" Hey Naruto, we were going to go resupply and pick up some justu for you to learn and we were wondering if there was someone special we should look for, NOT THAT WE ARE GOING TO KONOHA OR ANYTHING, but just in case we see such a person who would they be?" Jarven asked.

Naruto stopped himself mid kick and looked at the two men, he of course had no idea that they were actually going to Konaha but the two Iwa men couldn't tell him they were, that would cause trouble with the group about them going back to Naruto's home and that and that fact that they would be leaving him 'alone' minus the clones but if he knew that he could easily pop them out of existence and then Naruto could be in serious danger.

"Well, there is one person. Her name is Hinata, she was my best friend and she had short black hair and has lavender eyes. She is the heir of the Hyuga clan and she had been with me since day one when the clan had taken me in. I feel bad not being able to see her and if you did see her just tell her I will come back for her." Naruto said.

Both men were slightly shocked at Naruto's sudden mature attitude but they nodded and walked back over to the tents. Both men nodded as they made the Ram hand sign and then a clone of each puffed into existence. All four nodded and Majora and Jarven made their way towards Konaha.

*four days later*

Majora and Jarven stood about a mile away from Konaha, it was night time and the village had already been ling asleep. They looked to one another and nodded as they buried themselves under the ground and began a sub train entrance to the leaf village. They made it there in 10 minutes flat and soon found themselves right outside the Uchiha compound. They could tell from the logo on the police station. They made their way through the town until Jarven saw the Hyuga compound while Majora spotted the hokage tower. Both men nodded towards one another and made their way towards their goals.

*inside the Hokage tower*

The third sat behind his desk; while the rest of the village had gone to bed he was awake doing the scorn of all Kage's work…paper work. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and stood Majora. The third almost jumped out of his chair to signal the ANBU but then Majora called out,

"Forbidden triple S class justu, Might Guy Swimsuit transformation justu!" Majora said and in a puff of smoke appear might guy sport nothing but a tight fitting bright green thong. In an instant the hokage hit the desk where he stayed unmoving. Majora walked up to the Hokage and checked his pulse.

"Oh god I think I killed hi- wait no there it is. But Jesus note to self-keep that justu incase of Kage attack." Majora said. Majora walked over to the safe and cracked it open. He saw inside the forbidden scroll, a birth sheet of Naruto, a few ANBU files, and a bright ride katana with the umami symbol on the handle. Majora not wanting to let this opportunity slide took the school copied it with a justu and put it back and then took the sword with him.

*mean while at the Hyuga compound* 1

Hinata lay crying in her bed, she hadn't gotten sleep in months and couldn't stop herself from crying every time she thought of Naruto.

Needless to say it was a lot

Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared and stood Jarven who put his hand over Hinata's mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Shhhhh, I am a friend of Naruto's, he has a message for you." Jarven said. Hinata went wide eyes before she nodded. Jarven smiled at her eagerness towards Naruto.

"He says, 'I will come back for you'" Jarven said. Hinata nodded and then started to weep but out of joy rather sadness at the fact he was still alive and he would come back for her. Jarven smiled and the shunishun out of the room towards the outskirts of the village.

Majora stood there as Jarven shunishun to the location and them both nodded before they buried into the earth once more making their way to Naruto and the campsite.

*four days later*

Naruto had been training mercilessly, he was glad he had such skilled and knowledged teachers but man did they work him into the ground! He was learning a few justu from the scroll at the moment one called the Raesangan? Anyway it was a justu invented by the forth and it was said to be really powerful so Naruto trained mercilessly at it, the kid was barely a toddler but was already at a low jonin level! Naruto popped another balloon and sighed, only another hundred to go.

Majora looked over at Jarven who was drinking tea and going over the forbidden scroll.

"You know we could sell this to Iwa and get a fortune." Jarven said. Majora sighed slightly.

"We made a promise, no villages, just training the boy for the betterment of the world." Majora said now it was jarven's turn to sigh.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jarven said as they watched Naruto take off his shirt, normally this wouldn't be a big deal but considering they saw the seal imprinted on Naruto's stomach they thought they would investigate.

"Hey Naruto when did you get that seal on your belly?" Majora asked. Naruto looked over at him and then at his belly.

"I don't know, I have just sort of had it for as long as I remember." Naruto said. Both Jarven and Majora looked at one another.

"Naruto when is your birthday?" Jarven asked.

"Its October 10 Jarven-sensei, why?" Naruto said. Both major and Jarven looked at one another realizing a protected secret of the leaf. The son of the fourth hokage was also the jailer of the Kyrubii no Yoko. Not only did this make his potential near limitless but the fact he had even more oprrotunitys with his demon that only Kage level ninja could dream of having. It truly was the right choice to raise the boy because he was sure to change the face of the planet as they knew it.

"Oh no reason." Jarven said, Naruto nodded and resumed taijustu training and Majora turned to Jarven.

"We need to get a hold of…..HIM now you realize that don't you?" Majora said. Jarven merely nodded.


End file.
